Just This Once
by Hitokun
Summary: FE:SS In a society with such unforgiving standards, how can a swordswoman choose between what is right and what she wants? MarisaxTana Rated M for a smaaaaalll part that may not be deemed appropriate...


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, save for its game cartridge…

A/N: This is my short, short drabble that I find utterly pointless… Forgive me if this seems a bit too…cheesy if you'll say…Btw, This is Shoujo Ai, meaning Girl's love, so if you don't like this kind of stuff don't read any further.

* * *

**Just This Once

* * *

**

The night was still, save for the few crickets chirping noisily outside the castle walls. A figure stirred in the stone corridors, leather boots running noiselessly in the hallway. With a sigh of disappointment, the trained assassin found herself in front of _that_ door again. She had intended to take a brisk walk outside, but her feet had led her back inside and planted herself in front of _her_ door. Of all places, she had wound up here. Massaging her temples, she fought the attraction that brought her here every night, the undeniable urge to feed her hunger, her thirst. To fulfill that need, however, would be going against the code of morals she had been brought up by. The castle attendants had started to get suspicious, not to mention the King. Innes had sharp ears and an even sharper ability to jump to conclusions. She had to stop this, before their actions become a secret no longer. The princess' reputation would be ruined, her status, her- everything...As she paced in front of the wooden door, she bit her lip in frustration, drawing a thin line of blood. If so, tonight must not come to pass.

Her decision was met. Brushing the pink strands out of her eyes, the swordswoman rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a spare key _she_ had given to her. The slender woman shook slightly, her body wracked with nervousness, which was not something the Crimson Flash was too accustomed to. She glanced at the key she had mashed into her palm, her fists clenched so tightly, her knuckles had begun to turn white. Clearing her mind, she couldn't take it anymore. Wouldn't take it anymore.

Stuffing the small key back into her pocket, she turned and walked away hastily, determined to get some rest in her _own_ room tonight. She strode down the hallway, her steps wide and exact. Suddenly, she stopped, her fingers twitching as she pictured ravaging those supple pink lips, carressing her soft, smooth skin. Her hand trembled as she fished the key out of her pocket again and whirled around, disgusted at herself for being so weak. Her resolve had completely broken down as she jammed the key into the lock none too gently and pushed lightly against the door. She silently shut the door after herself, taking a deep breath as she composed her thoughts.

Though the room was swathed in complete darkness, she knew the layout of the princess' room perfectly. The assassin crept over to the bed, kicking her shoes off as she slipped in under the covers. Sidling up to the bed's other occupant; the swordswoman wrapped her arms around the prone figure. Feeling her mark tense noticeably, she whispered into her ear.

_"I-I can't control myself any longer...Please...this one last time..."_

Turning around in the half embrace, the Pegasus knight faced her assailant, her sapphire eyes boring into smoldering pink ones. With amusement dancing in those blue orbs, she retorted, askance in her voice, _"Since when have I ever denied your requests, my dear __Marisa…?"_

Marisa shuddered at the way the older girl whispered her name, the way it rolled off her tongue so perfectly. The swordswoman felt the fleeting kisses as they burned trails along her delicate nape and dancing lightly across her collarbone. She let out a low moan at the sensations running up her spine. The damned woman was toying with her… _"Please…Tana…" _Her own voice sounded alien to her, the huskiness of her tone was laced with dark want and desire.

Words gave way to actions as their mouths hungrily attacked each other's, mounds of soft and supple flesh trembled under burning caresses. Moans and cries of ecstasy cut through the quiet night, not caring whose ears they landed upon. Heads were thrown back in the throes of passion as tongues worked furiously to please, until both collapsed on top of the spread, exhausted. They lay in each other's embrace, bodies layered with sweat, still panting from their recent jaunts. Marisa tenderly tucked a stray strand of blue hair behind Tana's ear, whispering a soft _'thank you'_ as both of them drifted off into a deep slumber.

The following morning found Tana alone in her room's large feather bed. The clothes discarded from last night escapades were neatly folded and placed at the foot of the bed, the particular care bringing a smile to Tana's lips. Hastily throwing on her garments of clothing, she rushed out the door, running into a very flushed Marisa at the door. Jumping at her chance, Tana buried the younger girl in a bear hug, knowing that the stoic swordswoman objected their openess wholeheartedly. Tana whispered softly, "I don't care about _them_ and I don't care for their punishments. I love you. So, please, just let me hear your response..." her voice played against Marisa's ear.

She broke away from Tana's embrace, shock registered in her crimson eyes. As the assassin spied the love and adoration set in the princess' sapphire orbs, her cheeks flared with embarassment. Marisa smiled a rare smile, "I love you too, Tana and I-I don't mind showing you...here either. If it's just…this once." She closed the distance between them as she captured Tana's lips with her own in a kiss that seemed to last for forever.

* * *

If you liked it, please review!


End file.
